Unsaid Things Matter Most
by Sunlight-and-Moonlight
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at Hogwarts with a dark secret. What happens when the Modern HP characters with The Marauders, Lily Evans, and Tom Riddle want to know this secret? She will do everything to protect the people she loves. Even kill. an OCharem
1. Character List

(AN: Okie, first of all. WE DID NOT STEAL THIS! Moonlight. (Me) originally wrote this so if you want to accuse us go ahead I can get Krymson Rayne (also Moonlight) to tell you that this is OURS now. End of rant.)

Characters List

Human Males

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Cedric Diggory

Viktor Krum

Ron Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Tom Riddle

Oliver Wood

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Evan Sterner

Jacob Franklin

Jacob Black

Nazren Hobte

J.C. Rubo

Corey Knox

Cory Visan

Maliek Hubbard

Hunter Walls

Human Females

Krimson Blood (This is Moonlight.)

Fleur Delecour

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Lily Evans

Cho Chang

Luna Lovegood

Kasie Pinkerton (one of my best friends in real life)

Blair Jackson (evil –bleep- from my school)

Jayla Walker (a close friend of Moonlight's)

Taryn Stallons (another evil –bleep- that's going out with the guy that Moonlight is crushing on. –Moonlight wants to kill her off in the story but can't-)

Shell Krafjack (haha that's a real last name too)

Radiant Bliss (another one of my best friends)

Eilla Bennett (This is Sunlight.)

Jolie Symons

Alex Madderom (Moonlight's little sister)

Pansy Parkinson

Animals/Pets

Wolves

Rader

Sabrin

Coco

Pancake

Myrina

Dragons

Saphira

Taihj

Monkeys

Tod

Dot

Tigers

Stripes

Leopards

Radi

Deer

Jamus

Owls

Temari

Semi

Jaguars

Kisami

(AN: Okie the next chapter will actually be Chp. 1 –smiley face- yays and we hope you enjoy it too

All our Wuv

Sunlight-and-Moonlight


	2. This Is How It Is Like It Or Dont

(AN: Okie, This is one of those times where you readers are like, "Wtf is going on?" Well, this is where we explain what's going on so that you don't think that this is a crap story. First of all, you have to understand that this was in the MARAUDERS' TIME not HARRY POTTER'S TIME! Okie, got that out of our systems. And since something sent some people from modern HP to the Marauders' Time they have to change their last names because their parents were probably going to that same school at that time. So if it looks like we misspelled their last names, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! We meant to do that. I believe that's everything. And if you have questions just PM us.)

_**START TEH STORY!!!!!!**_

_Flashback…_

_I was walking down the street for the fiftieth time that day. I heard screaming and yelling coming from up the street. I started running, my Converse slamming into the asphalt and my light blue hair flying behind me. I came up to a small playground with a few ancient swings, a rusty slide, a decrepit sand box, and a very old looking merry-go-round thing. I saw this little sniffling and whimpering platinum blonde form. I also saw, to my elicity, little boys about four or five years of age throwing sand at the little form. I came up to them and said:_

"_Do you want me to tell Santa Claus that you all have been naughty?" They looked up in horror and shook their heads in dismay. They took off to tell their mummies and daddies that the big blue haired, blue eyed girl was being mean to them and was going to tell Santa on them. I turned to the little form and knelt down. I lifted her chin with my finger and with my other hand I used my sleeve from my Hot Topic jacket to wipe the tears. She looked at me and smiled slightly._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Eilla." I heard a little voice say._

"_Eilla, that's a pretty name. I'm Krymson, Kimi for short." I said. "I need to do something, Eilla, but you'll not remember this the way it happened, ok?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat._

"_Ok, Kimi…Just promise that you'll be my friend after this, ok?" she said cutely. _

"_Cross your heart hope to die…?"_

"_Stick a doggie in a pie." My hand waved over her head with a flash of light. She'll remember this encounter but she'll remember Kimi being the same age as her, five._

_End of Flashback_

That was the day I met my best friend. Now it was 9 years later, but I looked exactly the same as I had that day. But I hadn't seen her since then, and we'd been writing, of course, but I missed her. It's kind of annoying, too, moving around every other year, and still trying to watch over her. Which brings me to the person who seemed to stalk me.

_Flashback_

"_Crucio!" He barked, sending a sharp rush of pain through my spinal cord. This wasn't just pain, this was real, the worst pain you could ever feel. It was like a huge electric shock going all through your body but felt more like a dagger scraping at your bones, muscles, and tissues_.

_End of Flashback_

How did he always find me!? I could never figure that out. Maybe he was a trained stalker or something. I shook off the awful memory, looking up at platform 9 and 3 quarters.

I tried to figure out how to actually_ get _to the platform. So I just gave up and followed other people's examples. I came through the pillar to see the giant, scarlet train that said _Hogwarts Express_ in golden calligraphy on the side of it. I saw and felt, all too quickly, a platinum blonde blur slam into me.

"Kimi!!!" It squealed. Then it dawned on me.

"Eilla!!!" I yelled, tackling her and hugging her hard enough to make her cough while laughing.

(AN: Love? Hate? Review please! We always like reviews(: Hope that you enjoy the first chapter of Unsaid Things Matter Most!!!!!

Bai Bai!

All our Wuv

Sunlight-and-Moonlight


End file.
